


Pavlov's Ponytail

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "If Monkey had known the power that that black leather cord would have over him he would have thrown it into the lake while Zeek slept."Zeek accidentally triggers a Pavlovian response in Monkey every time he puts his hair in a ponytail
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pavlov's Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernGentleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/gifts).



If Monkey had known the power that that black leather cord would have over him he would have thrown it into the lake while Zeek slept.

Ever since their first time together, whenever Monkey would watch Zeek take the cord to wrap his hair up he would remember how Zeek looked on his knees.

It had started innocently enough. Zeek had joined their group after trapping Davari in that sphere for all eternity and therefore freeing the demon of his enslavement. Monkey had started to notice anytime Zeek would begin to help around the camp putting up tents, taking watch at night while they slept, or cooking food over the fire he would wrap a leather cord around his hair to pull it up and out of the way. Even when he would join them in the lake to bathe, the black leather cord would make an appearance.

The two had grown closer since Zeek joined the gang on their quest. The two still flung insults at one another and bickered, but there was something different about it. It wasn’t that Zeek was no longer out to kill him, there was something else.

Just under the surface, there was something that would make Zeek turn away from Monkey when he would catch the demon staring. Or when they would train together and Zeek would have him pinned under him, something would flash across his face and he’d jerk back.

Could Zeek read Monkey’s thoughts? Did he know that every time Monkey looked at him Monkey would imagine what it would be like to kiss him or touch him without all their armor between them?

“Monkey, you’re going to hurt yourself from thinking so hard.” Zeek nudged the tip of his boot against the side of Monkey’s shoe, knocking him from his thoughts.

It was only the two of them still awake, the others were sleeping soundly in their tents while Zeek and Monkey sat by the fire.

“Sorry. Wait, you can’t get hurt from thinking, can you?” Monkey asks seriously.

“If anyone can do it, it would be you.” Zeek laughs and Monkey sticks his tongue out at him. “So what were you thinking about?”

Monkey looks away from the demon for a moment. Better to get it over with now while they’re alone, he thinks. Monkey can nurse the rejection he’s about to face alone in his tent and maybe he and Zeek could forget this all happened in the morning.

“Zeek, I, I like you.” Monkey keeps his eyes on the fire.

“I like you too?” Zeek sounds unsure. Monkey scrubs at his face in frustration.

“No I mean, I like you beyond the way I feel about Sandy, Pigsy, and Tripitaka. It’s different. I want to touch you all the time and kiss you every time you look at me. I know you might not feel that way and I’m sorry I hope you can forgive me.” Monkey swallows back the emotions that are threatening to spill over.

The brief silence between them feels so loud.

“Monkey, for three and a half years, I’ve wanted to grab you by your stupid scarf and kiss you. I’ve held back for so long, but I don’t want to do that anymore.”

Zeek gently grabs his chin and kisses him. It’s slow and sweet. Monkey threads his fingers into the demon’s long white hair pulling him closer. Zeek’s hands grip his armor tight when the next thing Monkey feels is the rough bark of a tree against his back. The campsite is now a few yards away from where Zeek teleported them further into the woods.

“What are you doing?” Monkey whispers, as he watches Zeek take a black leather cord to tie his white hair up before kissing Monkey again making his heart flutter. He feels Zeek’s hands undoing the leather straps on his trousers.

“I’m trying to get my mouth around you if you’re interested.” Zeek’s fang drags over Monkey’s bottom lip making the god shudder. The demon pushes his trousers down leaving him exposed.

“Y-yes, please.” Monkey bites back a moan as Zeek sinks to his knees in front of him. The demon grabs hold at the base of his cock before swirling his tongue around the head. He flattens his tongue to lick over the slit of Monkey’s cock. Monkey tries to chase the feeling but Zeek presses him into the tree.

The demon slowly takes the head into his mouth to suckle on, giving him small licks before taking him into his mouth some more. Monkey puts a hand over his mouth to keep quiet as he thuds his head against the tree. Zeek hallows his cheeks as he starts stroking the god above him. Monkey’s free hand rests on the back of Zeek’s head. The demon’s eyes look up at him under dark lashes and it takes all of Monkey’s strength to not cum.

Zeek must know it because he stares up into Monkey’s eyes as he swallows hard around his cock making the god cum down his throat. He keeps swallowing and stroking him until there’s nothing left. Zeek stands and tucks Monkey back into his clothes. This time Monkey pulls him into a kiss. He can taste himself on Zeek’s tongue.

“Touch yourself, I want to watch you cum.” Monkey pants into Zeek’s mouth.

Zeek unties his trousers and pulls himself out to stroke his cock.

“You’re so wet for me, and just from having my cock in your mouth.” Monkey wrapped a hand in Zeek’s ponytail. He kissed down the demon’s chin and neck. He pulled Zeek’s head back by the hair causing the demon to moan loudly. Zeek jerks himself faster.

“Cum for me.” Monkey whispers in his ear.

That’s all it takes for Zeek to spill into his hand and on the dirt below.

☾

They hadn’t been very secretive about the change in their relationship mainly because there was no way Monkey knew how to be subtle. He stood even closer to Zeek than before, sometimes resting a hand on the small of Zeek’s back. Not to mention giving Zeek a kiss whenever he would get up or just simply walking by.

Anytime, right before Zeek would initiate anything beyond a simple kiss he would wrap his hair up in that string. The biggest problem was that neither of them could keep their hands to themselves for longer than a minute.

Whenever they would finally be able to take a break from traveling, they would find a place to camp. Zeek would drag Monkey with him to “hunt for food” while the rest of the party would wait. Once out of earshot that piece of string would make an appearance and up Zeek’s white hair would go. And down on his knees, the demon went taking Monkey into his mouth.

In the mornings while everyone slept Zeek had taken to waking up Monkey in a way the god had never dreamed of. Monkey would be coaxed from his sleep to find Zeek’s white ponytail bobbing between his legs.

The worst was always when they would find a lake or river to bathe in. If it hadn’t been a struggle for Monkey before when he couldn’t touch Zeek, it was now that he could.

Monkey and Zeek were the last ones to make it to the lake as the others were redressing and heading back to camp. Unlike the times before this Monkey openly watched as Zeek stripped down to his shorts. They folded their things and laid them on a piece of driftwood hoping to keep the sand away.

Zeek pulled Monkey behind the large boulder along the shoreline. He kissed him against the sun-warmed rock. Monkey’s hand trailed down Zeek’s back.

“I want to try something,” Zeek said, pulling back from the kiss a fraction.

“That sounds terrifying?” Monkey leaned forward to kiss him again before Zeek took a step back. Zeek takes the black cord from his wrist and grabs his white hair in his fist before pulling it upon his head twisting the cord around it. Monkey feels himself grow hard watching the Zeek’s fingers.

Zeek moves back into Monkey’s space.

“Turn around.” The demon tells him, and Monkey turns to face the rock. He feels Zeek’s hands on his hips tugging on him to make him lean forward. Monkey braces himself against the boulder as Zeek nudges his feet apart just a little. Then the hands-on his hips pull his shorts down around his ankles.

Monkey shivers when Zeek gets on his knees behind him.

Zeek’s hands pull his cheeks apart. A small puff of hot air was all he got in warning before Zeek licked a stripe across his hole. Monkey yelped. Zeek did it again before he pushes the tip of his tongue into him. The god groans above him pushing back into the sensation. Zeek pulls his tongue from Monkey to lick him before breaching the brunette again deeper this time.

Zeek wiggles his tongue inside of him humming in approval as Monkey begs for him. The demon moves back from Monkey’s ass, he spits on his hole before pushing it into Monkey with his fingers. He stands up trailing kisses up the brunette’s back along the way.

The demon nuzzles against Monkey’s neck as he removes his fingers from him. Zeek pushes his shorts down enough to get his cock out. He spits into his hand to coat himself before pressing into his god. He holds onto Monkey tightly as he slowly slides inside. The two of them moan in unison when Zeek bottoms out.

Zeek gives him a moment to adjust before he starts to move. His movements are slow and shallow as he sucks bruises onto Monkey’s neck and shoulder. Gradually he begins to fuck into Monkey harder and deeper. His hands join Monkey’s on the rock in front of them. The god moves his hand to rest on top of the Zeek’s. Monkey turns his head to capture Zeek’s mouth with his.

Zeek’s cock pulsed inside of Monkey as he came, he kissed his god harder. Monkey clenches around Zeek as his orgasm hits. Zeek keeps the steady pace they had set until Monkey whimpers for him to stop. The demon watches as he pulls out of Monkey. The sight of his cum dribbling out of Monkey almost gets him hard again.

Eventually, they make it into the water where they scrub themselves clean before heading back to the group.

☾

Monkey wasn’t fully aware of what was happening just yet until Zeek brought it up two weeks later.

They had been traveling through a hot swampy region of the continent. Sandy had packed away several of her usual layers, Tripitaka was covered in sweat, Pigsy was miles behind, and Zeek was currently walking beside Monkey wearing one of the god’s sleeveless tunics. But when Zeek moved to put his hair up Monkey swatted at him.

“Zeek now is not the time.” Monkey whispered to him angrily

“What are you talking about?” Zeek moved to dodge another swat.

“Ugh, nevermind.” Monkey mumbled trying to hide his affected state.

It happened again when they finally made it to a city.

Zeek had left to browse the local market and Monkey went with him. Zeek had bought some food for the traveling ahead and stocked up on medical supplies. Monkey took to looking at the shiny pieces of jewelry. There was a small sapphire band among the pieces that called to him. It made him think of Zeek’s eyes.

Monkey looks around and spots Zeek several stalls away. He quickly gives the maker the few coins he had and pockets the ring quickly as possible. He makes his way to him smiling. Zeek glances in his direction as he approaches.

“Find anything useful?” Zeek asks him.

“I’m looking at him.” Monkey wiggles his eyebrows

“Cute.” Zeek rolls his eyes. He shakes his head back to twist his hair up.

“You can’t be serious? In front of all these people?” Monkey hisses.

“Monkey what are you talking about?” Zeek tilts his head in confusion.

“Not in public, come on.” Monkey grabs Zeek’s hand pulling him away from the crowd of people to the covered alleyway. Monkey let’s go once they’re hidden in the shadows.

“Now will you tell me why you’re acting like a child?”

“I-It’s just that every time you put your hair up anymore we end up having sex.”

“So let me get this straight, when I do this,” smirking Zeek takes two hands and pulls back his hair as if to tie it up, “you get turned on?”

Monkey squirms, nodding his head.

“Oh Monkey, you’re a dog.” Zeek teases the god.

“Shut up.” Monkey blushes burying his face in Zeek’s neck.

“I’m glad to know you’re so easily trainable.” Zeek purrs, tilting his chin up kissing him.

“Zeek.” Monkey sighs, rocking his hips against his demon’s leg.

“I’m not fucking you in this ally, not when we have a perfectly nice bed at the tavern.”

Monkey makes a choked sound.

"You're an asshole, get us out of here."

"So bossy." Zeek grins and kisses him one more time before they vanish from the shadows of the alleyway 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


End file.
